


It's a Strange Way of Saying "I'm Supposed to Love You"

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: (or at least a chunk of it is), Cuddles, Fluff, OT4, The "present" is actually present, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick reminiscing on an important memory from the van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Strange Way of Saying "I'm Supposed to Love You"

It wasn't the fact that Patrick got nervous before shows. Definitely not nervous anymore. He used to be, though. When the band shared a van to sleep in while a pricey hotel lay down the street. Although sharing the van _is_ what led up to now - before the show with Patrick, Joe, Andy, and Pete. By now, by this show, the events in the van were the greatest things to happen to Patrick.

*~*

The four boys together were in the van, deciding on who has to sleep on the floor and who sleeps sitting up. It turned into a shouting match - Andy claiming that he's slept sitting up too much that week, Joe stating he could never take the floor because he didn't want anything to fuck up his back, and Pete just trying to give points as to why they all should ask someone for a loan for the motel a block down. Patrick stayed silent, looking around at the three bickering band mates before speaking up.

"Hey, why don't we rearrange stuff in the back and all sleep there together?" He blurted, tugging on his trucker cap so the brim gave only a sliver of his vision. 

Everyone stayed quiet after that, looking at the vocalist like he was crazy or suggesting they all sleep in a hornet's nest. Patrick couldn't look. Well - he didn't want to, but Andy pulled off his hat gingerly and swept a hand through any unruly locks. "That's a great idea, 'Trick." He said softly, smiling.

"Yeah, I don't mind sharing a crowded space with you guys. As long as it's just us, it sounds perfect." Joe agreed, smiling warmly to Patrick.

When the short singer's green eyes met with the bassist's whiskey brown ones, Pete was grinning widely at the idea - presumably in agreement. "I didn't know you felt that way about _all_ of us!" He teased, nudging Patrick gently.

The was no response except for a wild red blush across the blond's cheeks.

=-=

Carrying out Patrick's plan was a lot more cozy and a lot more comfortable than it seemed in word and thought. Surrounded by piles of needed bags and boxes, the four had enough room the squeeze together into one big cuddle pile. Patrick was carefully pressed between Joe and Andy who each had their arms around him - the guitarist nuzzling Patrick's temple sleepily and the drummer with his face buried between Patrick's shoulder and neck. Pete was draped over Joe and Patrick, head in Andy's lap and knees tucked up to his chest.

*~*

Back to the current show with Fall Out Boy standing backstage as the opening band played. Nobody was curled against each other or sprawled across another's lap. Nobody was doing anything except lounging and talking lazily over the loud drums on stage.

Pete was sitting on the edge of the table in front of Patrick and leaning closer so he could, as he pleased, get up and kiss the singer. Joe was seated to Patrick's left and scrolling on his phone. His arm rested around the ginger man, lips sneaking kisses to his left cheek. Andy was to Patrick's right with Joe's hand in his hair and his head on the young vocalist's shoulder, fingers tracing patterns onto his stomach under his shirt.

The best thing to ever happen to Patrick in the van that one day he spoke up was earning his not one, not two, but three boyfriends. They didn't operate together in the most romantic or graceful way and there was indeed a lot of rearranging of sleeping positions and _way_ too much explaining to do in interviews (Polygamy, to one interviewer, counted as cheating. Pete almost blew up on him, but wound up seething in anger as Patrick sternly explained the situation), but it was all worth it. The small kisses Joe gave Andy as Patrick fondly saw, Pete's head in his lap. The cuddling Joe and Patrick had walked in on Pete and Andy having on the couch.

Those little moments were everything. And everything was worth sitting through the shitty fake fans and pompous interviewers.


End file.
